1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an anti-freeze faucet, and more particularly to an anti-freeze faucet including an improved control device having a sliding follower for easily and quickly actuating or operating the anti-freeze faucet to open or release or to block the water flowing through the anti-freeze faucet and for increasing the working life of the anti-freeze faucet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical anti-freeze faucets are normally used and worked in the frigid or freezing environment for preventing the water from being frozen and expanded within the faucet and for preventing the faucet from being broken or damaged by the frozen and expanded water, and normally comprise a valve mechanism formed or provided in the faucet for selectively and automatically releasing the water.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,697,393 to Mirlisena, Sr., U.S. Pat. No. 7,975,720 to Conway, and U.S. Pat. No. 8,613,290 to Wu disclose several of the typical anti-freeze faucets each also comprising an actuating or control device for actuating or operating the anti-freeze faucet to open or release or to block the water flowing through the anti-freeze faucet, and a valve structure or mechanism formed or provided in the faucet mechanism for selectively and automatically releasing the water and for preventing the faucet from being broken or damaged by the frozen and expanded water.
However, the control device for actuating or operating the anti-freeze faucet includes a complicated structure that may not be used to easily and quickly actuate or operate the anti-freeze faucet by the user, or the user may have to work hard to actuate or operate or rotate the control device in order to actuate or operate the anti-freeze faucet.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional anti-freeze faucets.